1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to train braking systems and, more particularly, to a system for monitoring and addressing the actual power of a train braking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The braking power of a train is typically the subject of strict government requirements that are designed to ensure the safe operation of trains. In the United States, the Federal Railroad Administration (FRA) has issued complex and burdensome rules governing train braking. For example, the FRA rules require that one hundred percent of the brakes on a train shall be effective and operative brakes prior to use or departure from certain locations. Furthermore, the train shall not move if less than 85 percent of the cars in a train have effective and operative brakes. The failure of the actual braking power of the train to exceed certain thresholds requires the train to be taken out of the service. The FRA rules also require that a train must be stopped at a qualified location every 1000 miles, more or less, depending on numerous factors, including if cars are added or removed from the train. The terminal test is burdensome as it requires the train to be sided at an approved rail yard for the test and inspection and those rail yards are often congested with other trains to be tested, trains being made up, and cars being transferred from one train to another. In addition, the terminal test is lengthy and can only be done by certain qualified personnel. While advances in the art, such as electronically controlled pneumatic (ECP) brakes have resulted in more relaxed rule in light of the ability of ECP systems to provide some feedback on brake system and even stop a train whose brake function has declined, these systems do not determine the actual effectiveness of the braking system. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that can accurately determine the actual power of the braking system of the train to ensure that the train is being operated within safe margins without the need for burdensome testing.